scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scientology 0-8: The Book Of Basics
Scientology 0-8: The Book Of Basics it the late book, attributed to L. Ron Hubbard, but really compiled by staff from LRH bulletins and articles. Originally published in 1970, regularly updated/expanded and maintained in print to this day. The book is a collection of charts, graphs, scales, tables, maxims, logics, codes and axioms, most of which appeared previously in other Scientology works such as Scientology: 8-8008 and the Church's in-house magazine The Auditor. Factors Hubbard's "Factors" are presented as the "Summation of the considerations and examinations of the human spirit and material universe". Examples include: :*Before the beginning was a Cause and the entire purpose of the Cause was the creation of Effect. :*The First Action of Beingness is to assume a viewpoint. :*There is Beingness, but man believes there is only Becomingness. The Qs Also known as "The Prelogics", these are a group of axiom-like proclamations given with no context or explanation, such as: :*Theta creates space, energy and objects by postulates. :*Self-determinism, applied, will create, alter, conserve and possibly destroy universes. The Axioms of Scientology Hubbard's Axioms have been reprinted in many other texts such as What is Scientology?. Examples include: :*Life is basically a static. :*Time is basically a postulate that space and particles will persist. :*Survival is accomplished by Alter-is-ness and Not-is-ness, by which is gained the persistency known as Time. :*The general rule of Auditing is that anything which is unwanted and yet persists must be thoroughly viewed, at which time it will vanish. :*Theta can resolve problems. :*Communication is the consideration and action of impelling an impulse or particle from source-point across a distance to receipt-point, with the intention of bringing into being at the receipt-point a duplication and understanding of that which emanated from the source-point. Scientology Code of Honor The Scientology Code of Honor is prefaced with the statement "No one expects the Code of Honor to be closely and tightly followed." Examples include: :*Never withdraw allegiance once granted. :*Never desert a group to which you owe your support. :*Never fear to hurt another in a just cause. The Logics Like the Prelogics (Qs), the Logics are presented in the book as-is, without context, explanation, or analysis. Examples include: :*A datum is a facsimile of states of being, states of not being, actions or inactions, conclusions, or suppositions in the physical or any other universe. (Note: after Hubbard's death, this Logic was rewritten, despite alterations to his words having been expressly forbidden during his lifetime. See Altered texts in Scientology doctrine.) :*Those fields which most depend upon authoritative opinion for their data least contain known natural law. The Axioms of Dianetics The book relays all 194 axioms of Dianetics, which were originally published in 1951. Examples include: :*Theta operating through Lambda converts the forces of the physical universe into forces to conquer the physical universe. :*Death is abandonment by Theta of a life organism or race or species where these can no longer serve Theta in its goals of infinite survival. :*Colonial aggregations of viruses and cells can be imbued with more Theta than they inherently contained. :*A Valence is a facsimile personality made capable of force by the counter-effort of the moment or receipt into the plus or minus randomity of unconsciousness. :*Any aesthetic product is a symbolic facsimile or combination of facsimiles of Theta or physical universes in varied randomities and volumes of randomities with the interplay of tones. The Axioms of S.O.P. 8-C Originally appearing in The Creation of Human Ability, No elaboration is given in the text here for the meaning and significance of "S.O.P. 8-C". Despite the title, these are presented as a mixture of Prelogics, axioms, and formulas. Examples: :*Compulsive position precedes compulsive thinking. :*Space exists by reason of anchor points. :*Energy is derived from mass by fixing two terminals in proximity in Space. :*The basic action of existence is duplication. :*The MEST universe is a game consisting of barriers. Miscellany Among the many other graphs, charts, scales and tables included in the book are: * The Tone Scale * The Emotional Tone Scale * The Scale of Motion * Responsibility Scale * Emotion and Affinity Scale * "DEI to CDEI" * Points of Case Address * Scale of Identification * A Table of Relationships * "Know to Mystery" Scale * Scale of Knowingness * Pan-Determinism Scale * Reality and Communication Scale * Havingness Scale * Pre-Havingness Scale * Reality-spotting by E-meter * Deterioration of Time Sense * Awareness Characteristics Some, such as "Reality-spotting by E-meter", are relatively complex, tabling points of the Tone Scale against various degrees of Hubbard's "Reality Scale" (in two different versions) juxtaposed with corresponding predictions of what to expect from the E-meter's needle in each instance. Others, such as the "Points of Case Address", are extremely simple (this example consists of just three words: "Thought, Emotion, Effort"). History of publishing Category:Books References Sources * SCIENTOLOGY 0-8 The book of Basics - A critical analysis and comparison between the 1970 and 2007 versions * Scientology 0-8: The Book of Basics Category:Books